Remember me
by Patissier
Summary: He's average. Just an average boy, living the average high school life. He excels in baseball, but that's about it. Yet he still captivates me, and I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to talk to him one day. RinxLen. T for now, M for later chapters.


**A/N: **Whop, here's another story by your very irresponsible author, Ariel! Haha. I apologize, I have a horrid time staying focused on one story, and I was pretty disappointed with myself for my last one. Let's hope this one's better, ne? / u \

Oh, I don't own VOCALOID.

Reads and reviews are much, much, _much _appreciated!

**Summary: He's not the most popular boy in school, but he is well-loved. He's social and easy to talk to, but he gets lonely. He's not the smartest or the most athletic boy, but he tries hard. He isn't breathtaking-celebrity handsome, but he is charming. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to talk to him someday. RinxLen. T for now, M for later chapters.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Once again, he's at his usual spot for lunch: the baseball diamond. His vibrant blonde hair and oceanic eyes stand out in the brunette-filled crowd, and to be honest it's probably one of the only ways I can tell him apart from the rest. I heard blonde hair and blue eyes were a common trait among Americans, but I don't believe he's mixed. Is he? I study him, watching from my shaded spot underneath the aged, oak tree. His nimble legs carry him across the field and successfully catch the red-threaded softball, and a grin of accomplishment spreads across his lips. Surely if his legs had been longer and body taller, he'd be the star of the baseball team. See, no matter how hard he runs, there are times where he falls just a few inches from catching the ball.

But no matter how potentially perfect someone can be, there's always that one limiter that puts a cap on it. In this case, his height.

I do have to admit though, he's charming.. in my eyes. Surprisingly no girls go after him. He spends his time with the baseball club members, and in class he's with a small group of them. They talk about baseball, and from time to time the baseball teams from rivaling schools. He's hooked.

Personally I have no knowledge on the sport, seeing as I'm not the athletic type. But you know, after watching him for so long, I can't help but feel like I want to learn about it. Maybe if I did, and we had something in common, I'd be able to approach him.. and talk to him. Maybe I would be able to be friends with the boy who shared my last name.. Kagamine Len.

Before anyone assumes I'm a stalker, let me introduce myself first. My name's Rin. Kagamine Rin. Even though I made a point on his hair and eyes, I share the same sunny shade and ocean hues. Not many people pay attention to that sort of thing with _me, _though, because I am what you would call, a 'nerd'. But honestly? I just like to wear my shoulder-length hair in dual low braids, and contacts seem bothersome so I wear glasses. It's just my appearance that gives off that look and the fact that I have a hobby of reading and drawing doesn't help it.

I guess you could say my grades are relatively good. I rank in the top fifty students, but the top belongs to a female named Meiko. She's got looks, brains, and popularity. Unlike me, she can sport her short bob in a mature way and has an ample bosom to back it all up. Me? I'm just..

Average.

But maybe because I'm average, I'll get to have a shot at having an average friendship.. with an average boy. It works, right? Besides, none of the kids here at school can catch my attention like _he _does.

Anyways, I usually spend my time here, on the school lawn, during every lunch period and every day after school to see him. It's conveniently in front of the baseball diamond, and I get to have the nice shade of the tree. Nobody comes here, so I never get bothered and I just indulge myself into either homework, writing, or drawing. Recently I've been trying to work on drawing realistic art. I'm a long-time 'anime artist', but I want to try something new. So, who else would I practice drawing?

Len.

I know it sounds creepy to be paying attention to someone you've never even personally met before, but doesn't everyone have that person? That one person you see often, that you always want to know more of. On the streets, in the bus or train, at school or at work. You'll find yourself stealing a glance at them every now and then. I just take a longer time actually _approaching _that person is all.

I guess it's not too late to squeeze in that I'm not a sociable person.

I used to be, back during elementary and middle school. I was a rambunctious one, but then ever since high school started, I unknowingly became isolated from everyone and I'm here where I am today. I don't hate it though.

All of a sudden I'm snapped out of my thoughts when something round bounces off the grass in front of me and rolls to a stop at my ankles. The baseball? Ah.. a stray ball! They had these a lot, but they'd never shot it over to my direction before!

I frantically check what's in my hands. Okay, sketchbook and pencil, check! Now I won't look like I was just sitting here staring at them the entire time. ..I don't even have anything drawn. Urgh.. I guess that makes today a writing day again.

"Hey! Sorry about that!"

Of course... someone had to come and get it, right? I look up, but my little light of hope was already gone. That voice wasn't his. It was another team member.

He looks down at me, his golden eyes boring into my colbat ones. This was Rei. Kagene Rei. He has the same hairstyle as Len, and even has the same class with him. ..Me too, I guess, but he's never really noticed me before.

"You're alright? The ball didn't hit you?"

I shake my head and wordlessly hand the ball back to him, and I can feel another pair of eyes on me. I glance over, and see Len meet my gaze for the first time.

He saw..

* * *

**Len POV:**

Rin doesn't remember me.

But she's always there, watching us.

I can't even begin to recall how many times I've stumbled and messed up because I sensed her watchful gaze. All the times I've tripped, lost my grip on the bat, let the ball fall sort just inches away from my hand. I can't even remember how I felt when I noticed the first time she came and watched. I was happy? I was elated. I thought maybe she'd remembered. I thought maybe she'd come up and say hello to me, in that pleasant voice of hers.

I don't even think I've heard it since we started high school. The only words that ever came from her were monotonous words.. something along the lines of, 'Yes, sensei.' Or, 'Here.'

That's it.

I was supposed to be the one to run after that ball. That was a deliberate fail of a throw on my part. I did it on purpose.

But in the end my legs didn't obey my body and I just stood there watching like a dumbass while Rei went after it. Rin notices me, and I give her the most awkward smile ever. The glare of her glasses hide her eyes and I'm guessing she looks.. shocked? She quickly dips her head low and goes back to writing. Smooth one, Len. I should've just looked away.

Sometimes I wonder just why she's here. If she doesn't remember me, then she's not here for me, right? Granted I do notice her looking at me a lot, I'm sure she pays just as much attention to the other guys in the team. There's Rei. He's something like a black cat; mischievous little ass he is but the guy's my best friend. His personality's the most laid-back type there is and he likes baseball just as much as I do. Which is a lot, trust me. He's better than me though. Worlds better, it's not even funny. As much as I love the guy, I'm jealous of his progress and skills.

Maybe she's here for him.

I shake the thought, and catch the ball with my gloved hand before rolling it out into my right one.

"What took ya so long? Did the fair maiden steal your innocent heart, Rei?"

I grin impishly at him and he flushes before smacking me in the back of the head.

Man. This guy's the epitome of a tsundere, but his ass would kill me if I ever said that. It just doesn't work the same way it would with girls. Plus his reactions are far from cute. For the record, I'm not into guys. I'd just rather have a baseball for a brain than fill it up with romance and drama. Yeah. I said it.

I sigh, and hurl the ball towards the pitcher and get into my spot. Time to concentrate.

_Time skip;_

-And just like that, the day came to an end.

Rin picked up all her items to put them away into her schoolbag, and she stands up to walk away as I watched her retreating back. I notice she put her notebook in last. So she'd spent most of her time writing today, huh? It didn't seem like she put a scratch in her sketchbook. Not from what I saw earlier.

She always did have an odd, poetic way with words. Even if they never fit together like you'd expect them to, they still get their message across. Oh well, time to go home.

Maybe I'll try again tomorrow.

_"The summer-blue sky becomes splashed with the warm sunset haze, and with the end of all play comes night, a time to rest and re-energize your smiles for the next day."-_

As Rin would say.

* * *

**A/N: **That's chapter 1! Haha, what did you guys think? / u \ Did you expect that from Len?

Once again, reviews appreciated. This time with this story, I'll make sure to reply to the comments in the next chapter. Thank you! And thanks for reading.


End file.
